Kumber (Zenoverse)
don't know who you are, but you've got guts! (…) I don't care who you are, as long as you're willing to accept being my opponent. (…) Come on, I want to fight a little bit more! Fight! CUMBER TO XENO GOKU AND XENO VEGETA Summary: Cumber is one the primary antagonists of Dragon Ball Zenoverse. An evil Saiyan imprisoned on the Prison Planet by Towa, he's the main threat to the Dragon Team over the course of the story. He's implied to be one of the evil Saiyans who fought against the original Super Saiyan God. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C in Base | 2-C in dark ki base| 2-C as a Super Saiyan | 2-C as a Super Saiyan 2 | 2-C as a Golden Great ape | 2-C Super Saiyan 3 | 2-C as a Dark Ki Super Saiyan 3 | 2 -B as a dark berserker Super Saiyan 3 | 2-B as a Super Saiyan 4 Name: Cumber / Cunber / Kanba Origin: Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Implied to have fought the original Super Saiyan God, who lived centuries ago, but given Fu's status as a time traveler, it is unknown if he actually lived all that time) Classification: Evil Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers; Can reshape his Aura into claws), Flight, Spaceflight, Skilled Martial Artist, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Afterimage Creation, Transformation (Into Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 and Golden Oozaru), Rage Power, Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Cumber grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Possibly Portal Creation (Characters equal or stronger than Super Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Corruption (Can turn people who touch him into evil rampaging and animalistic warriors, being able to affect even pure hearts like Son Goku's), Large Size (Type 1) and Fire Breath as a Golden Oozaru, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Universe Level+ (Towa stated in Kumbers base he's stronger than DBS Broly) | Low Multiverse Level (In his Dark Ki base form he was able to overwhelm Super Saiiyan Blue Kreed) | Low Multiverse Level | Low Multiverse Level (Went Super Saiyan and his battle with Kreed broke the chains the can hold the original 18 universes before the omni king destroyed six of them) | Low Multiverse Level (In Super Saiyan 2 form Kumber overwhelmed Super Krano) | Low Multiverse Level (In his golden great ape form Kumber defeated Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta) | Low Multiverse Level (In his Super Saiyan 3 Kumber overwhelmed Xeno Vegito) | Multiverse Level (Super Saiyan 3 Dark KiKumber was stated to be stronger than Final Form Mira) | Multiverse Level (In Dark Ki Berserker Super Saiyan 3 Kumber fought on par with Super Saiyan God 4 Kreed) | Multiverse Level (In his Super Ssiyan 4 form Kumber over powered Kreed)